You said that this is a SIN
by RyoHyuk
Summary: Kau selalu berkata bahwa ini adalah dosa, lalu apa yang kita lakukan sekarang? bukankah ini melebihi dari sebuah dosa?/"Miliki aku," bisikmu di telinga kananku./"Ini dosa," katamu lagi./ my first KyuMin, RnR, jebal..


**Baiklah, anggota SuJu adalah milik Tuhan, Orang Tua dan Diri Mereka Sendiri..**

**Cerita ini milik Shi Shiryo muahahaha #plakk**

**Ff Kyumin pertama saia, mungkin ini jelekkk banget, tapi Shi udah nyimpen sebuah ide complicated gara-gara baca artikel kemarin, tapi belum bisa terealisasikan karena ceritanya bakal panjang..**

**Tittle: You said that this is a SIN**

**Pair: KyuMin**

**Rate: T-semi M(?)**

**Genre: Romance(?)**

**Length: one shot**

**Warning: BL, bahasa ngasal dan abal, cerita gaje dengan alur kecepetan dan typo(s) bertebaran layaknya debu bertebaran di udara.. OOC...**

**Jadi,**

**Enjoy it..**

* * *

><p><strong>You said if this is a SIN<strong>

::

::

Hanya ada sebuah kalimat pendek yan ingin kukatakan padamu.

Aku ingin mengucapnya sebentar, lalu kau boleh meninggalkanku kapanpun kau mau.

Jika aku punya waktu lagi, aku berjanji untuk tidak mendekatimu lagi, aku akan mengisi hal lain dalam hariku selain mengingatmu, bukankah itu yang kau katakan padaku? Kau bilang bahwa aku harus merubah ini, aku harus menghilangkan ini, aku harus membuangnya jauh-jauh agar nanti kau tak semakin jauh tersesat, tapi tahukah kau jika apapun yang kau katakan hanya terdengar begitu mudah namun terlalu sulit untuk dilakukan?

Jika aku mempunyai berjuta pasang mata, aku akan menyebar semuanya seperti debu agar saat kemanapun kau pergi aku bisa melihatmu, tapi kukira kau akan lari terbirit-birit jika aku benar-benar melakukan itu.

Bukan maksudku untuk membuatmu terluka, aku hanya ingin selalu dekat denganmu, bukan maksudku untuk selalu membuatmu terbebani olehku, aku hanya ingin selalu bisa bersamamu, kapanpun, dimanapun.. namun jika aku mengingat semuanya, ahh tatapanmu itu membuatku tak bisa berkata-kata banyak, aku hanya bisa diam membungkam bibirku yang biasanya tak bisa berhenti diam ini, dan matamu itu, ahh aku tak mampu lagi berbicara jika aku menatapnya.

Ini dosa! Itu yang kau katakan padaku, namun apapun yang kau katakan aku tak pernah mampu menghentikan dosa ini, bukankah manusia hidup di dunia untuk membuat dosa? Jika tidak, untuk apa Tuhan menciptakan neraka untuk kita dan jika aku boleh berkata seperti ini, kaulah dosaku, kau yang membuat getar ini dan menciptakna dosa tak bertepi untukku.

Melihatmu tak tersenyum, sama saja dengan mati, namun bagaimana bisa aku hidup jika saat kau bersamaku senyum itu tak pernah muncul, aku membenci itu, tentu saja, namun apalah yang bisa kulakukan jika itulah yang terjadi? Aku hanya bisa tersenyum gagal untuk itu bukan?

Aku menyukai angin, juga karenamu, aku menyukai hujan.. lebih gila lagi, itu juga karenamu dan aku menyukai semuanya yang berhubungan denganmu, ahh kumohon jangan tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang, ahaha aku mulai gila, terlalu puistis sepertinya.

Aku kembali kekeadadan sekarang, di ruangan kecil yang kita sebut gym untuk basket ini, udara seakan tak mau bekerja sama, ini semakin panas, bukankah begitu? Mataku tak bisa mengelak dari matamu, namun jika aku mengingat kutukan dan rasa jijik itu dari matamu, aku ingin lari menghindar hanya untuk sesaat dan kembali menjelajah di dalamnya.

Dan kali ini aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, kau ada dibawahku, aku ada diatasmu, kita terdiam, saling menatap, mata bersihmu menyapu mataku yang selama ini hanya bisa terfokus pada mata indahmu, mulutmu ternganga mengatur napas berusaha mengambil oksigen dari udara dan menghirupnya dalam seakan takut kehilangan. Kau masih melihatku, entah sejak kapan kita memulai sesuatu yang kau sebut lebih dari dosa ini, namun tatapanmu berubah menjadi tatapan yang tak kukenal sebelumnya, kembali kau mengatupkan bibir plummu, aku menelah ludah saat jari-jari lentikmu meraba dadku yang masih terbalut kaos ungu yang kukenakan.

"Apakah ini bukan dosa?" tanyaku.

"Dosa? Haruskah kita membahas dosa sekarang?" kau balik bertanya.

Aku menyeringai tepat di depanmu, kau tampak takut namun segera mencium pipiku saat aku menatapmu denagn sayang, yah inilah hal yang kuinginkan, kita saling menatap, aku menembus matamu dank au menembus mataku.

"Aku mencintaimu," katamu, "Dan aku tahu bahwa ini adalah dosa," kau melanjutkan.

Aku tersenyum, sejak pertama kali –lima belas menit yang lalu, bibirku berhasil mengeksploitasi bibirmu aku tahu jika kau mencintaiku, namun bukan ini sebenarnya yang kuharapkan, bukan hal seperti ini sebagai permulaan.

"Miliki aku," bisikmu di telinga kananku.

Kurasakan peluhku mengalir membasahi kaos ungu yang kukenakan, dalam hitungan detik aku melumat bibirmu lagi, merasakan gigi kelincimu terhantuk ke bibirku, mengecup bibir itu perlahan-lahan, lalu kembali merasakan sesuatu yang kau sebut lebih dari dosanya dosa.

Kembali kudengar napas itu terengah, kau menyibak kaos unguku, membelai dadaku yang sudah terbanjiri peluh.

"Kenapa aku bisa mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun? Obat macam apa yang kau berikan padaku hingga aku berbalik mencintaimu?" tanyamu.

"Tak ada, hanya sebuah cinta yang kutanam dihatiku dengan ketulusan," jawabku, aku tersenyum saat akhirnya pipi merona itu hanya kau tujukan padaku.

"Ini dosa," katamu lagi.

"Ya, aku tahu itu," jawabku.

Kembali bibir kita bergulat, hingga saliva meleleh dari ujung bibirmu, terasa manis jika aku yang mendeskripsikan ini, namun mungkin menjijikkan jika orang lain melihatnya, lihatlah Minnie, kau bilang bahwa sesama namja seperti kita tak kan mampu saling mencintai, namun apa yang terjadi sekarang, kita disini berdua, mengolah benih yang kau sebut dengan dosa, kau bilang bahwa kau tak akan bereaksi apapun padaku, namun apa yang kau rasakan sekarang Minnie? Bukankah suaramu yang 'berat' itu membuktikan segalanya? Bahwa feromonku mampu menembus pertahananmu?

Sudahlah Minnie, aku tak ingin kau menanggung dosa ini, sungguh, biarkan aku saja yang merasakannya, antara manis dan pahitnya dosa ini.

Kulihat kau memejamkan matamu saat ini, kau membuka sedikit mulutmu saat ini, kau melengkungkan punggungmu saat ini, menagtur napas dengan susah payah dan menyuarakan namaku dengan keras, ya Minnie ini dosa, dan aku yang memulainya, maafkan aku sayang.

Jika aku masih memiliki kesempatan untuk mengutarakan kalimat pendek untukmu, aku hanya ingin mengatakan hal ini,

**_Minnie-chagi, aku mencintaimu, terima kasih karena kau mau merasakan dosa ini, namun maafkan aku karena membawamu dalam dosa ini._**

"Saranghaeyo, neomu neomu saranghaeyo, Sungmin-hyung," bisikku padamu yang terlelap di pelukanku.

Kumohon jangan salahkan malam yang dingin ini atau pintu laknat yang tak bisa dibuka itu atau keadaan ganjil hingga kita bisa terjebak di dalam ruangan ini, hanya salahkan aku yang terlalu senang saat kau menyebutku manis untuk pertama kalinya dan salahkan aku karena cinta ini membuatku buta, oh kalian boleh bilang padaku jika aku memang buta sekarang,hingga tadi aku memeluk dan menciumnya dengan sayang, dan aku akan menunjukkan perasaan manisku yang lebih lagi pada namja ini, namja yang kini terlelap di pelukanku, namja yang membuatku merasa begitu bahagia sekarang.

_"Lee Sungmin imnida," kata seorang namja._

Aku tersenyum saat untuk pertama kali kau memperkenalkan namamu di depan kelas dan menjerat hatiku.

'Hyung, mianhae, maafkan aku karena aku mencintaimu,"

Kucium kelopak mata namja yang kini tertidur ini hingga ia terlihat terganggu, "Hyung, aku mencintaimu," gumamku lagi.

Kupejamkna mataku menyusul mimpinya,

'Tuhan, jika ini adalah dosa, komohon biarkanlah hambamu yang kotor ini yang menanggungnya, janganlah kau limpahkan dosa ini pada hambamu yang lain yang telah kuseret ke kubangan ini, maafkan aku jika aku masih bisa dimaafkan Tuhan dan terimakasih atas perasaan cinta ini, Amin'

* * *

><p><strong>Huaaa cerita macam apa ini? mian karena gajenya g ketulungan<strong>

**Curcol: kali ini Shi sedang agak stress, ff ini hanya terlahir dalam waktu singkat(?)**

**bisa minta reviewnya?**

**Jadi,**

**Review n RipiUUUUU! ^^b **

**_My gratitude always send to u, the people that wanted to help me 4 become the better n better author._**


End file.
